


Dolor

by Mariana_OOC



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bueno es solo mencionada, Español | Spanish, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Secrets, Gen, Minor Violence, Violencia ligera, familia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21692026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariana_OOC/pseuds/Mariana_OOC
Summary: Siempre hablan del amor no correspondido, si amas a alguien que no te ama y te duele...Pero esta historia habla de la otra parteEn la que nadie piensa.
Relationships: Original Female Character & Original Male Character





	Dolor

**Author's Note:**

> Ehh si, esto es algo que hice creo que hace uno o dos años...  
> Lo dejaré aquí y saldré corriendo! (Presiona 'Post' antes de arrepentirse)  
> Gracias por leer! :)  
> -Sonríe nerviosamente y sale corriendo esta vez de verdad-

-Amelia... Amelia... AMELIA!-

-Ah, ¿qué...?- lo miro, pero no esta realmente enojado, solo preocupado.

-Amel...-me reconfortó su voz, ese apodo que tanto me gusta- ¿donde te duele?- buscó heridas en mi cuerpo y frunció el ceño.

-En ninguna parte pequeño- enarcó una ceja -ninguna parte... física- sabía que no se dejaría de preocupar hasta que le diera una respuesta completa -me duele el corazón, yo...-

-¿Otra vez te hirió ese chico?- dijo con cara triste.

Esta vez me sorprendí, solía ocultar esos sentimientos, que mi pequeño hermano me hubiera descubierto debía ser porque había actuado muy mal.

-Pero, pero ¿cómo es que...?-

-Te escuché llorar entre la semana pasada y esta unas cinco veces y con esta seis, antes de que lo preguntes, fué cuando baje por comida.-

-Enano sinvergüenza, ¿qué hacías despierto a las diez de la noche?- ¡si solo tiene 7 años!

-Eh yo... ¡ese no es el punto! ¿Qué es lo que pasa con ese chico? ¡Eres perfecta! ¿No tiene ojos en la cara?!- intenté ignorar el cumplido.

-Al contrario, no es eso lo que está mal... es que, yo no puedo corresponderle y...-

-Ah, ¿es por eso? Sólo dile que no y punto.-   
Vaya, no puedo creer que él dijera eso.

-No es tan simple, yo no pude, fuí terrible con él para que me odiara, pero no funcionó y me siento terrible por ser mala con él y además no poder corresponderle, él es amable, lindo, creativo e increíble, pero no puedo quererlo más de lo que...-

-Si, si, si, ya sé que amas a todo el mundo, pero dime... ¿que fué lo que hiciste?-

Simplemente con recordarlo me eché a llorar de nuevo.

-E-e-eres u-un chismoso- dije entre sollozos

Y entonces me abrazó. -Lo sé, pero tal vez te ayude decirlo... o... quieres mejor un dulce?-

-Ta... tal vez ambos- acepté el pañuelo que me daba, lo necesitaba... y mucho.

Cuando llegamos a la cocina él fué a buscar alguna cosa y yo me acurruqué en el sofá, con lágrimas silenciosas pasando por mis mejillas.

No se lo he dicho a nadie, pero tengo un poder especial. Puedo sentir seguido lo que otros sienten y digamos que los sentimientos de ese chico no son precisamente... pequeños.  
Hacerle daño fué lo peor, cada golpe a su corazón lo sentía por tres (el suyo más el mio que bien valía por dos) y siempre pensaba esta es la última, después de esta me odia... pero el siempre aparecía con una sonrisa después de haberse recuperado y cuando me veía sentía la presencia de su perseverancia y su fortaleza, eso solo me dolía aún más, él parecía fortalecerse (o más bien, su amor lo hacía) mientras yo cada vez me rompía más.

-¿Y bien?- dijo mientras me pasaba un poco de torta, helado y un chocolate.

Realmente agradecí tener a mi hermanito estas 2 semanas, verlo cada día era casi como un alivio para mi. Desafortunadamente nuestros padres están separados y el y yo nos vemos cada 3 meses y pasamos 2 semanas juntos.

Suspiré.

-Ese chico no se rinde- intenta respirar, intenta respirar... - le respondí mal, lo insulté, le pegué incluso, le hice hacer cosas como mis tareas, mis trabajos, lo humillé un par de veces... pero no se rinde, luego intenté ser más fría con él, no hablarle , ignorar a todos y centrarme en mis cosas.-

-Wow, ese tonto realmente te ama no?-

Sollocé y entonces empecé por el helado, realmente me duele lastimar a los demás.

-Hoy... hoy- No podía continuar, me dolía, lloraba y me faltaba aire.

-Respira, come helado, respira y habla- hice lo que me dijo.

-Se declaró hoy, dijo tantas cosas increíbles, me suplicó que le volviera a hablar, me dijo que me amaba mas que a nada en este mundo, que lo perdonara- me atacaron las lágrimas de nuevo, respiré -Por todo, por no ser perfecto y digno de mi, que prefería ser humillado a que yo fuera distante y fría, que preferiría ser el único esclavo de los sentimientos a verme lejos y/o con otro-

Él tenía los ojos abiertos como platos.

Silbó- Eso es otro nivel, está más que loquito por ti-... yo ni siquiera se silbar... no! Concéntrate!

-Dylan!-

-Lo siento, pero solo digo la verdad-

-No puedo creerlo, sólo tienes 7 años y pareces de mi edad!- son 5 años, Por favor! -Pero no entiendo que me ven todos! Ya han sido 3 veces que un chico me quiere y yo no he podido hacer nada, todos se van con el corazón roto aunque diga una sola palabra- realmente es doloroso rechazarlos y encima sentir su dolor.

-Eres perfecta- dijo con simpleza como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Claro que no!-

-Pfffft, por favor! Por fuera eres hermosa, eres valiente y fuerte, pero sensible y amable, tienes una forma de ver el mundo diferente a todos los demás y eso te hace aún más especial, además eres tierna, talentosa y graciosa y etc y etc y etc-

Me sonrojé.  
-No es cierto, yo no soy todo eso-

-Claro que sí, es que ellos han visto una parte de eso y te quieren conocer más, de verdad eres increíble- me sonrió, pero su sonrisa escondía cosas que yo no había notado antes.

Pero no me importó.

Realmente lo necesitaba en ese momento, así que me paré y lo abracé.

Y lloré aún más.

...

...

Había intentado escuchando música para calmarme una vez que Dylan estuvo dormido, no me sentía con fuerzas sin él.

¿Por qué rayos todas las canciones hablan del amor no correspondido, el amor perdido y esas cosas?

¿Por qué nadie habla del dolor de rechazar a otro?

¿Será tal vez porque nadie puede sentir a los otros como yo?

¿Será porque realmente a nadie le importa?

Yo no soy perfecta, lo tengo muy claro, todo lo que hago con los chicos es con miedo, de sentir de nuevo el dolor compartido, por miedo he herido, he lastimado y he hecho mal.

Al final me quedé dormida abrazada a Dylan pero con mis ojos llenos aún de lágrimas.

...

...

...

-Despierta...- escuché lejanamente - despierta...- Espera, ¿no es esa la voz de Dylan? -Despierta- si es él, la voz ahora es clara.

Abrí mis ojos, me costó un poco porque estaban pegados.

Él me sonreía encima de mí.

-Despertaste! Ahora ve a bañarte, tienes que ir al colegio.-

-No quierooo- dije estirándome.

-Ah si, vas a ir- y me echó al baño. ¿Por qué hizo eso? Bien sabe que no tengo ganas de ir, nuestros padres ya salieron a trabajar y vuelven por la noche, podría perfectamente no ir y quedarme con él, disfrutar de su compañía...

Salí y me alisté. -¿Pero qué haces?- él estaba vestido y llevaba una pequeña maleta, sentado paciente en la cama.

-Hoy iré contigo-.

-Pero... pero... pero...-

Él salió sin escucharme.

...

-¿Qué se supone que diga acerca de tu presencia? ¿Ah? ¿No pensaste en eso? - aún había tiempo de hacerlo devolver...

-Hablé con la directora y puse mi mejor versión de *extraño a mi hermanita mucho cuando no está y me siento solito, prometo que no molestaré, por favor déjeme quedarme con ella un día señora directora, por favoooor* con la voz más linda que logré hacer y asunto arreglado.-

Bieen, este niño es demasiado, me rindo.

-De acuerdo- dije suspirando.

Sonrió triunfante.

-No te preocupes, le voy a dejar en claro a ese niño que no puedes ser suya, que eres sólo mía-. Abrí los ojos como platos y mi boca se abrió con incredulidad.

Él se río, me encanta su risa.

Me recuperé un poco, pero me sonrojé.

Y entonces al notarlo se sonrojó también, ambos teníamos la misma característica, eramos físicamente similares.

-Es broma Amel- dijo volteando y empezando a caminar. 

Pero de alguna forma sabía que no lo era.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer la verdad no se que pensar de esta historia así que diganme ustedes.


End file.
